


New Beginnings

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOMAF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, daddy rhys, feysand, mommy feyre, vivian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: Feyre finds out she's pregnant.





	

“Rhys “, I said as I was looked around the room for him. _‘Rhys’,_ I said through our bond but I was met with his solid mental shield. He wasn’t in bed with me, the guy could hear me from miles away, if I needed anything but today-I didn’t know where he was. I needed to tell him something of great importance. I was pregnant. He had to know as quickly possible. I was currently nibbling on a cracker to keep my food down and got up, changed out of my nightgown, went downstairs to find Mor. I found her sitting on the couch and reading a book.

“Mor, have you seen Rhys“, I asked her. “Hello too you to Feyre and no I haven’t seen him since last night, it doesn’t surprise me either. “, she said as she put her book on the side table. I raised my eyebrows in question and was about to say something but Mor asked”, Have you eaten breakfast?” I shook my head. Mor tsked and said,” Feyre you are eating for two now. “

I sighed and answered,” I know but I want to tell Rhys first.”

Mor was the one who went with me, yesterday to the healers to confirm my pregnancy. I knew before because of some early signs like, morning sickness and that my period was late. I was overjoyed because Rhys and I had been trying for four years now. I had to tell him immediately-I winnowed to our apartment. As soon as I reached I saw him, my smile flattered. He was sleeping and looked really peaceful. He hadn’t been sleeping well for the past couple of days, so I let him sleep and decided to tell him in the morning. Mor was the only one who knew right now.

“Where is he Mor”, I asked her? “You don’t know”, she said with a shock.

“Know what,” I asked? “That today is the day when his mother and sister were killed,” she answered quietly. I stilled. The only thing broken left in Rhys-he had healed after Amarantha and the war between Prythrian and Hybern but he still hadn’t healed from their deaths, he still blamed himself even though it was the Spring Courts fault. He still blamed himself for not meeting them on time.

I was a little hurt that he chose to hide this from me, we had been married for twenty years now but still he protected me from his horrors. I had to find him and comfort him and tell him the news. Without any explanation I winnowed from our Velaris apartment to the town house to find him. After searching for him at the townhouse I, flew to the House of Wind as no one could winnow their but as I soon reached I only found Azriel sitting on the sofa and I asked him if he had seen Rhys. He said no and also said that today is the death anniversary of his mother and sister. Then I winnowed to Amren’s apartment but was met with a sleepy and grumpy Amren so I quickly winnowed to our residence above the Hewn City. After searching there I was hungry and made a strawberry jam sandwich. After eating the sandwich, I winnowed straight to the house of his mother at Lady Lillian’s Illyrian camp, formerly Lord Devlon’s camp. I reached there and ducked my head as a shoe came my way. Nesta and Cassian were bickering and sparring. ‘Rhys,’ I again asked through the bond but no answer came, Nesta and Cass didn’t see me. There was only one place left to check, the place where I accepted him, the cabin in the mountains.

I winnowed there and opened the door, it wasn’t locked so I entered and saw Rhys slumped against the wall with his face buried in his hands.

“Rhys,” I said quietly. He looked up but didn’t answer and a tear fell down his eye. I made to sit beside him, wiped his tears then grabbed his hand. He whispered, “Feyre…” I said, “It wasn’t your fault Rhys.”Rhys looked at me and said, “Isn’t it? If I had met my mother and Vivian on time none of ….” I cut him off and answered back, “Rhys you may be the most powerful High Lord but you cannot predict the future.”I took a deep breath and again said,” It’s not your fault, its Tamlin’s you trusted him and he betrayed you.”I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed the tip of his nose and sighed and asked,” Why didn’t you tell me Rhys don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you darling I just…didn’t want you this messy sight of me,” he said.”I love no matter what Rhys and that you can share your burdens with me anytime, you know that, right,” I asked? He gave me a quick kiss and answered,” I know Feyre darling, I love you too.” I smiled and tucked my head under the crook of his neck. He stroked my hair. “Rhys, do you need anything,” I asked. He sighed and said, “No darling.”I could sense the tiredness in his voice. I also needed to tell him about the pregnancy as soon as possible but right now he needed a little sleep. I stared into his red-rimmed violet eyes. I ran my hand through his hair. He gave me a small smile. “Rhys you need to sleep for an hour or so,” I said.

“I’m alright darling I..,” he tried to say but I said,” Rhys please for me, I’ll lie down with you.”

Rhys sighed but nodded. He stood up and helped me stand up and a wave of nausea hit me but it passed. Rhys gave me a questioning and a worried expression. I smiled and stroked his cheek and said,” I’m alright.” He seemed to relax and led us to the bedroom. He settled on the bed and pulled me close and I buried my face into his chest. He soon fell asleep and I was content.

Rhysand's Point Of View

The rays of the sun were coming through the window. I tried to find Feyre on the bed beside me but I couldn’t find her. I sat up only to find Feyre standing in the doorway with a tray of food.

“Hey there sleepy head,” Feyre said smiling.

“How long was I out,” I asked her? She gave me the tray and then sat down in front of me and said,” Two hours.”

“Where did you get this food,” I questioned her knowing well that she couldn’t cook. She gave me a look but answered,” From the residence above the Hewn City.”I smiled and took bite of the bread. I offered her some but she declined it by saying that she already ate. She had been acting weird lately and for two whole mornings she had been throwing up. She wasn’t having any nightmares. She dismissed the morning sickness. I shrugged it off as a stomach bug but part of me thought she might be pregnant. Who was I kidding we had been trying for four whole years. Feyre began to lose hope and felt a little sad but I tried my best to cheer her up.

“Rhys I need to tell you something,” Feyre said biting her lip

I set the tray on the bedside table and grabbed her hands in mine and kissed them. “I……Um……I,” Feyre said nervously.

“What is it Feyre darling, you know you can tell me anything,” I said with a hint of worry in my voice. She took a deep breath and seemed to relax a bit and quietly said,” Rhys I’m… pregnant.”

The words whooshed out of her and I couldn’t help but put one of my hands on her stomach.” Are you sure darling,” I asked more excited than anticipated. She smiled and nodded.

I couldn’t keep control of my tears and brought her close for a hug and she hugged me back. I kissed the side of her neck. I pulled her back and kissed her. I broke the kiss and she kissed away my tears. I pushed her down on the bed, she laughed as I pushed up her purple shirt from her stomach and kissed it and then pulled up to kiss her which she returned just as sweetly. I joined my forehead with hers and whispered,” I love you so much Feyre Cursebreaker, Defender of The Rainbow, my friend, my love, my mate, my Queen and the mother of our future child.” Tears were rolling down her cheeks and I wiped them. I pulled her up to a sitting position. As she was about to pull down her shirt I shook my head and said,” Oh no darling that shirt stays like.” As I bent down to kiss her stomach again, she smiled.

Feyre asked, “Are you okay Rhys?” I smiled and answered, “Of course darling, you know that I’ll heal slowly but today I’m happy and also a little sad too.” Feyre nodded and kissed my cheek.

“Do you need anything love, water, juice, tea, something to eat or…,”I was saying as Feyre started laughing

“Oh Rhys I’m fine though there is one thing I want,” she said smirking

I knew what she wanted but I had to hear her say it so I purred,” And what is it that you want Feyre darling.”I gently pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her and kissed her neck.

She smiled and said, “Make love to me you damn pric…”she gasped as I grabbed one of her breast.

I was happy to oblige.

“She’s so beautiful,” I said. Feyre had laid her head against my shoulder and murmured,” Yeah she is.”Feyre stroked our newborn daughter’s cheek. She squirmed in my arms but again settled there. Feyre had gone to sleep and woke up half an hour ago. We still had to name her too. Feyre had also coaxed me into holding our daughter , she wouldn’t hear me out and handed our daughter to me while she went to sleep.

Our daughter had Feyre brassy colored hair and her freckles. She had my violet eyes. I handed her over to Feyre and asked,” What are we going to name her?”

Feyre smiled and answered,” Vivian, the new Princess of Night Court.”I asked,” You really want to name her after my sister.” A tear fell down my cheek and I grabbed one of Vivian small hand.

Feyre nodded and fixed the blanket wrapped around Vivian. She would be so loved by everyone, she already was.

“Does little Vivi want to go out and see Velaris,” Feyre cooed to her. Vivi slightly opened her eyes and looked at her, closed them again. Feyre stifled a laugh. I smiled and pulled Feyre close to me. I smiled at Vivi and stroked her head, she smiled and my life was complete with my new family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @illyriantremors for the title.


End file.
